Systems for mass producing mail pieces are well known in the art. Such systems are typically used by organizations such as banks, insurance companies and utility companies for producing a large volume of specific mailings like billing statements, or promotional offers. The starting point for the document production process is a stream of print data generated by the organization wishing to create the mailing. The print streams are usually produced by older, legacy, computer systems that are not easily adapted to do more than provide raw print data that is output as a result of the legacy computer systems' business logic.
The raw print stream data may be manipulated using known print stream manipulation software, such as the Streamweaver™ product of Pitney Bowes Inc. Print stream manipulation software allows users to change the look and content of documents, without requiring changes to the legacy computer systems.
Once print stream manipulation is complete, the print stream may be sent to a high volume printer. Such high volume printing results in large rolls or stacks of documents, usually connected in a continuous web. The webs of documents are transported to an inserter machine to be separated into individual pages and turned into mail pieces. Examples of such inserter systems are the 8 series and 9 series inserter systems available from Pitney Bowes Inc. of Stamford Conn.
In many respects the typical inserter system resembles a manufacturing assembly line. Sheets and other raw materials (other sheets, enclosures, and envelopes) enter the inserter system as inputs. A plurality of different modules or workstations in the inserter system work cooperatively to process the sheets until a finished mail piece is produced. The exact configuration of each inserter system depends upon the needs of each particular customer or installation.
Typically, inserter systems prepare mail pieces by gathering collations of documents on a conveyor. The collations are then transported on the conveyor to an insertion station where they are automatically stuffed into envelopes. After being stuffed with the collations, the envelopes are removed from the insertion station for further processing. Such further processing may include automated closing and sealing the envelope flap, weighing the envelope, applying postage to the envelope, and finally sorting and stacking the envelopes.
Each collation of documents processed by the inserter system typically includes a control document having coded control marks printed thereon. Scanners are located throughout the inserter system to sense documents and to allow control for processing of a particular mail piece. The coded marks may be bar codes, UPC code, or the like.
The inserter system control system is coupled to the inserter system's modular components. The control system stores data files identifying how individual mail pieces should be processed. These data files are typically linked to individual mail pieces by the coded marks included on the control documents. As a collation passes through the inserter system, the coded marks on the control document are scanned and the control system directs the modular components to assemble the mail piece as appropriate. Mail pieces such as billing statements will often include a reply document and/or a return envelope that is pre-addressed for delivery back to the originator of the mail piece. Such reply documents and return envelopes may be used to send back payments, or acceptances of offers, or the like.
Once a finished mail piece has been formed by the inserter system, it may be stacked and provided to a carrier service, such as the U.S. Postal Service, for delivery. Often, in order to receive postal discounts, it is advantageous to sort the outgoing mail in accordance postal regulations. Such output sorting devices are well known. Examples of output sorting devices are available from MailCode, Inc.
With conventional inserter systems it is sometimes desired to remotely monitor the status and configuration of the inserter equipment. In order to accomplish this, the inserter control system stores status information for various modules in a database. Such database is typically stored on a hard drive on a controller computer. Periodically this database is uploaded to an external network server from the controller computer hard drive. This network server includes the appropriate protocols to allow the database information to be transmitted over a network. For example, an HTTP Internet server may serve a database or repository populated with information from the inserter controller.